The Exchange Program
by NotAPerfectGirl16
Summary: The Anubis students receive letters saying they are being placed in an exchange program. Now they are going to America, more specific Los Angeles, California; Hollywood. What will the school be like? And, more importantly, who will they meet? Season 3. No mystery. Lots of OCs. ON HIATUS.
1. Points for the Story

Points for the story

· This is my version of Season 3.

· All of the original cast will be in the story; Nina, Fabian, Amber, all of them, including Eddie and Mick.

· KT and Willow will be in the story also.

· This story will have songs being sung in it; don't go thinking that this will be _High School Musical: House of Anubis Edition_ (no offense, I love _High School Musical_ up to this day).

· Songs used are **NOT** mine. I do not intend to do copyright infragment. I will be giving full credit to the rightful owners.

· Outfits used will be posted in my bio. They are of my creation; I tried my best to create outfits that best suit the characters.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Nina's POV

Stressful. If I had to describe my life at the moment with one word, that would be it. Stressful. Why? Well, here's why…

When I got back from England for summer, the first thing I heard was my Gran was in the hospital.

'But with the mystery is over, shouldn't she be perfectly fine?' You're asking that, right?

Yes, it's true. After the mystery, she was back to her old self. But she shad another sickness. She had cancer, breast cancer to be specific. She had been battling it for four years. Turns out the curse on her really didn't help the cancer. The day she came back from England, she had to be brought to the hospital. It was bad.

You've probably noticed and wondered why I used past tense. A week after I got back, she passed away peacefully, in her sleep.

My family, friends, and I knew what she had to go through. Before her death, we made sure all inheritance were under my siblings and I's names.

Yes, I have siblings. Two, my older brother Justin and my little sister Amy. Our parents had separated us to protect us. Justin was born first, June 6, 1997, so a week after his birth, he was given to one of our aunts from our mother's side. A month later, July 7, 1997, I came along. The same thing happened, I was given to Gran. Another month, August 8, 1997, Amy's in the world. But after her birth, our mother died, the reason is unclear to any of us. Due to that, our father decided to keep her. At ten years old, our father passed away in his sleep. We don't know how or why, no one ever told us. After the death, she was on a plane to America to live (side note: the three of us were all born in England but when we were separated we moved to America) with one of our aunts on our father's side. That was when we were back together again. In Los Angeles, California. There's a lot more to the story, so that's just the first part.

There's one more person living with us. Her name is Mackenzie, but she wants to be called Mack for short. Why? No clue. She's like a sister to everybody in our group of friends. Well, everyone except Bae (his name is Korean because his family's Korean, that's so cool). They're best friends, ever since kindergarten. Thing is they both have a crush on each other. Everyone knows, except them. The best part about Mack is that, wait for it, she's Fabian's twin sister. I'll tell that story in detail later.

A knock on the classroom door brought me out of my thoughts. A girl came in and gave something to the teacher, then left as quickly as she appeared. I actually envy the students who are in the office for a period. They get an hour and a half either sitting there or walking around campus.

"'Please send the following student(s) to the principal's office immediately: Amy Martin, Justin Martin, Nina Martin and Mackenzie Rutter. Thank you.' "My history teacher said. Oh boy, what now?

When we get to the principal's office, Helen, our principal (she wants us to call her by her first name for some reason), had a smile on her face and, automatically, I got nervous.

_This can't be good._

The girls and I sat down while Justin stood (figures).

"Well, I'm sure you four are wondering why you are here!" Helen exclaimed.

None of us said anything.

"Okay, look," she continued, "A principal at a school in England and I came to an agreement that we will have an exchange program."

"Wait a minute," I said, interrupting her, "Did you just call us in here to say we're going to England."

"No, I called you in here to tell you that when the new students come you four and your group of friends are going to show them around."

We all groaned. Figures she'll pick us to do this.

"Quit your whining. Here are their schedules."

Justin took the folder containing the schedules. He opened it.

"What school are they coming from?" Amy asked softly.

I heard Justin chuckled. He then passed the folder to me. I opened it up and looked at the name on the first page. The name shown shocked me.

"Frobisher Academy." Helen answered.

I squealed in my head. My eyes were glued to his name.

_Rutter, Fabian James_

_Rutter, Fabian James_

_Rutter, Fabian James_

This is going to be a great year.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Fabian's POV

"Fabian. You have a letter from school." my older sister, Liz, said through the intercom in my room.

"Okay, I'm coming down." I replied.

As I walked down the stairs, I bumped into my younger brother, Maxon, who was holding a football in his hand.

"Hey Fabian, want to come to the park with me?" he asked me, "I'm meeting up with Mick and John."

"Later," I replied, "I need to see what this letter is about."

"Okay."

He walked out the door while I went to the kitchen.

"Here," Liz tossed me two letters, one from the school, the other for my parents.

"What's this one about?" I asked her, holding up the one for my parents.

"Can't tell you."

"Liz."

"I can't, mom and dad wanted to tell everybody."

"But you are a part of this, right?"

"Of course," she said proudly, "I was the one who discovered them."

"Discovered?"

"Whoops! Said too much." She then ran out of the kitchen before I could say anything else.

As I walked up the stairs to my parents' room, I opened my letter.

_Dear Parent/Guardian of Fabian Rutter,_

_I would like to gladly inform you that your child has been selected to participate in an exchange program._

Wait, what? Exchange program?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fabian's POV

"Pickles, slow down."

I was currently on my way to the park with one of my dogs, Pickles. My youngest sister, Emily, picked it out. When we adopted him, she was in the…early phase, I'm going to say, of talking. She didn't say her first name till that day, which was obviously 'pickles.' We decided to stick with it, no matter how weird it is for a black and white jack Russell terrier. Strangest part is four years later, Emily has a deep love for pickles.

I have now arrived at the park and I see Maxon, Mick, and John, Mick's younger brother, tossing around the football. Before I could walk toward them, I hear a voice behind me.

"Hey Fabian." It was Joy. Honestly not a voice I want to hear often.

I turn around and I see all of the girls, Joy, Amber, Mara, and Patricia.

"Hey guys," I greeted with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

"Amber wanted all of us to go on a walk together." Mara replied.

"Oh. Well, I'm meeting up with them," I said, gesturing to the boys.

"Fabian, get your dumb dog away from me!" Patricia exclaimed, exasperated.

"Patricia, you know Pickles loves you." I said teasingly.

"Well, I don't love him," She retorted.

By now, we have reached the boys. Pickles had soon lost interest with harassing Patricia and moved onto a new victim, Maxon. He was lying on the ground with pickles licking his face like crazy. Mick and john were, literally, rolling on the ground laughing at how helpless Maxon looked being tackled by a dog.

"Hey Fabian?" Mara asked, bring me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Did you get a letter from the school?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Did it say anything about being accepted into an exchange program?"

"You also received that letter!" I exclaimed, "I thought I was the only one."

"Isn't is weird that we got accepted into something we didn't even know about?'

"Yeah. Do you think anybody else got the letter?"

"Got what letter?" Alfie popped up behind us with Jerome and Eddie following.

"Why were you listening to our conversation?"

"Not the point. Now answer the question."

I looked around to see everyone staring at the five of us.

"Mara and I received a letter from the school saying that we have been accepted into an exchange program."

There was a moment of silence. Then commotion broke out.

"You guys got that letter, also."

"I thought I was the only one."

"You finally got those letters."

Everybody stopped and slowly faced one lone person. Eddie

"What?" we all exclaimed at once.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Eddie's POV

I look around and I see seven pairs of eyes staring angrily, along with two confused pairs, at me.

_Oh shit._

"Okay, look. Let me explain first."

"No shit, Weasel. Now start talking."

"Okay. Two weeks ago, my dad had told me that he had managed to strike a deal with a principal in America to create an exchange program with each other."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Unfortunately, yes." I can feel anger and annoyance rising inside me.

"Well, where is it?"

"Arts Academy of Hollywood." My anger and annoyance is boiling inside of me.

"What's wrong with the school?"

"Nothing." My teeth were clenched. "It's the best performing arts school in all of California."

"Don't you live in California, Weasel?"

"Yeah."

"So, why do you hate the school?'

"It's a long story."

"This school is in Hollywood, right?" Amber asked. I nodded my head. "That's amazing. This means sun, beach, and hot guys like all the time." She squealed.

"You have a boyfriend." I reminded.

"I know but I already know they would never have a chance with me so I want to see how they are going to try and get my attention. It would be so funny."

"But… Oh, never mind. We're leaving in three days so be ready by then."

"Why so soon?"

"The school year started last week. They start and end the school years earlier than they do here. Luckily, we don't have to wear uniforms."

"Then we don't have much time. Come on, we need to go shopping before we leave."

We all groaned.

_Ugh, I wonder if dad's busy._


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Fabian's POV

I've managed to get everyone away from going shopping with Amber. For now at least. Right now I'm at home with my whole lot of siblings in our family room waiting for our parents. They better get here quick because right now I'm sitting in between the twins, fourteen-year-old Cody and Gabrielle, and they're having their third argument today. Liz and her husband, Jonas, are talking, all the while giving pity looks in my direction. Can't blame them; you would do the same if you've met my family. Maxon was on his laptop, no surprise there. The next pair of twins, ten-year-olds Kate and Jolie, were on the floor playing with seven-year-old Roland and Emily. Yep, nine children in total. Why? I don't know and never want to know.

By now, my patience for Cody and Gaby were just about to reach its breaking point. Lucky enough, my parents got here just in time before I snap.

"Are you guys ready to hear the great news" my mom asked. No reply; she frowned.

"Anyway," Dad intervened, "Liz had found an amazing group called DOM **(1). **They're teenagers about Fabian's age. They create covers of songs and dances, along with writing their own songs **(2)**."

"The best part is in a few we're all going to be flying to America to see if they are willing to sign with us," Mom squealed.

"Where do they live?" I questioned.

"Los Angeles. Why?" As an answer, I passed her the letter. "When did this happened?'

"Today. Everybody received the letter. Eddie says that we have to leave in three days."

"So soon?"

"They had already started the school year. Eddie apparently knows about the school, but does not like it at all."

"Anything else?" I shook my head no. "Well, I guess we have to leave earlier than expected."

"There is something else we have to talk about." Dad said.

"I thought we weren't going to do it now," Mom whispered.

"We can't keep this from him forever." She sighed. Pulling something out of his pants pockets he started, "Fabian, this is something very hard for us both to talk about but we thought that you need to learn the truth." He paused and handed me a photo. "Fabian, you have a twin sister. We named her Mackenzie"

I looked down at the photo in my hand. It was an ultrasound sonogram **(3)**. I could easily make out the shapes of two babies. I couldn't believe it.

"Ever since she went missing, we've tried every single way to locate her. We're still looking but no progress has been made." Suddenly, my mom ran out of room crying, with Liz following to try and calm her down.

"Quick question," I started. "Is this why we have so many kids?" Everyone just laughed. So ten kids in total? I really do not want to hear an explanation.

**(1) **DOM – Designers of Music; best name I could come up with (yeah, not that creative).

**(2) **I will be stating if a song or dance mention is a cover or an original.

(3) This has nothing to do with the story but I wanted to say that they're lucky to have their ultrasound sonogram. I live in a military family and we moved a lot – like a lot, a lot. In the process we've misplaced a lot of photos and things. They were mostly my things, like my sonogram, birth video (long story, I'm perfectly fine with that gone :D), and my favorite teddy bear. Eh, what are you going to do? J


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nina's POV

Today is the day. Justin had told me that everyone had arrived early yesterday morning. They took the whole day resting. That's the outcome with traveling in an airplane for almost twelve hours **(1)**.

At the moment, I was walking down the deserted hallway, my fingers playing with the hem of my blue floral lace dress, my wedges' clunking echoing around me **(2)**. I smile at the sound, it's satisfying to us girls **(3)**.

Reaching my locker, I just stared at it for a minute. At my school, every student personalizes their locker, it's a must **(4)**. My friend Alexander, for example, has a keyboard as his locker door. It also acts as his combination lock. He has to play some notes in order to open it **(5)**. My locker, on the other hand, is just a huge collage of pictures. I have photos of my family and friends, as well as pictures of quotes. I feel like the majority of my photos are of everyone from Anubis House, mostly of me and Fabian and Sibuna.

Opening my locker, you will find even more photos; the outside was not enough. Today, three photos had caught my eye. One was of me and Fabian as prom king and queen. The second was a picture of Justin, Amy, and I. It was one from the family photos we took not too long ago; I was leaning against Justin whilst Amy was sitting on the floor. The last one was of my parents on their wedding day. Sadness washed over me.

"Nina," Justin called.

"Hmm?" I said, not facing him.

"Can I have the schedules?" Still without looking at him, I gave him the manila folder containing the schedules **(6)**.

He goes back to talking to them about their schedules. I took a glance at the mirror on my locker door; I see Fabian looking at my photos on the top. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and I knew he found a photo with me in it.

I took a deep breath and shut my locker closed. I turned around to face them.

"Justin, do you ever shut up?"

"Oh, now you talk to me." I stuck my tongue at him. "Somebody needs a noogie." Oh hell no.

"What's a noogie?" Joy asked, this chick.

"Oh. It's very simple, really. You just grab someone by the neck like so." He wrapped his arm around my neck. "Then you take your knuckles and do this." He then furiously grounded his hair onto my hair.

Once he stopped, I quickly opened my locker and looked in the mirror. My once perfect hair was now all frizzled and messed up.

"Justin!" I screeched. "You messed up my hair," I whined.

"Why? Were you trying to impress a certain someone today?" he smirked.

My face immediately warmed up; my face redden. Before I could do my usually annoyed punch I felt someone come and wrap their arms across my shoulders.

"She was trying to impress me, duh," said Mitch, another one of my friends.

"Oh, yes. You were that special someone that's always on my mind," I laughed with them joining in. Once I got my hair semi-presentable I closed my locker and leaned against it. I can see Fabian's face had either embarrassment, jealousy, or both all over it. "Is it wrong to say that I'm happy you're gay?" He shook his head no and I laughed. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Fabian's face turn to realization while his cheeks tinge pink.

**(1) **I looked it up and from England to Los Angeles is like eleven hours and three minutes. That's a long time.

**(2) **I have a link to Nina's outfit in my bio.

**(3) **Its true. The sound of our loud shoes is satisfying to us girls. There's a video on (one of) Buzzfeed's YouTube channel about things that are satisfying to girls.

**(4) **I took that idea from the show _Victorious_.

**(5) **Again, that idea is from the show _Victorious_.

**(6) **I always thought it was called "_vanilla_ folder". Did anybody else think that? ... No? … Okay. *goes back into hole*


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fabian's POV

We're now walking to whatever class we were supposed to be in right now. Beside me, Nina was furiously trying to undo her hair for some reason. I like how it looked. It looked … different. Actually, everything about Nina was different, a good different.

I glanced over at Nina to see she was now trying to braid her hair but failing miserably. Sighing in mock-exasperation, I pulled Nina to the side and started to create a side Dutch braid. After I finished, she went to the nearest window and stared at it in awe.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"When you have as many sisters as me, you learn how to do braids at an early age."

"What kind of braids?"

"Three strand, fishtail, Dutch, French, and feather," I said, counting off on my fingers. "Though I'm sure I have to learn more for my youngest sister, Emily."

"That's going to help for when we have kids." My eyebrows shot up at that and her cheeks tinged pink, catching her "mistake," I guess.

"You think we're going to have children?" Her blush blossomed even more, now turning red. "Why do you automatically think that we're going to have girls? Why not boys?" I have no clue where this confidence came from.

"We are going to have boys," she countered. "I want to have 'momma's boys' and I'm sure you would want 'daddy's girls' to spoil rotten." She's right; I'll spoil all of our kids. "Come on or else everyone will think that we were making out."

"With your face like that, they'll think it anyway." She stuck her tongue out at me before grabbing my hands and jogging to catch up with everyone else.

"How can you run in those shoes?" I panted once we stopped.

"Takes practice," was all she said.

"Hey Nina," her brother (I'm going to have to get used to that) called for her.

"Yes, my dear brother," she said jokingly.

"You think we have to last?"

"With how long we're taking, yup."

"Yes, it's all because of you, dear sister."

"Fuck you, Justin."

"Incest is not my thing, sorry."

"You guys are really close," Eddie stated.

"Yeah. Something that you can't say, huh Edison." Justin spoke in a mysterious monotone.

Before Eddie could question what he meant we stopped in front of a classroom. Muffled music was coming from inside. Opening the door, Justin and Nina ushered us inside. A man that looked like he was in his mid-twenties came up and talked to Nina while glancing at us.

I felt someone nudge me. Looking over I see that it was Joy and she pointed over to the stage in the center of the room. Standing there was a small brunette playing a song on a violin **(1)**. I think it's a cover of a song, but I can't tell what it's called. Once she finished, applause erupted form everyone.

"Great job, Amy," the teacher congratulated. "Now for our last group. You guys can just take a seat right there," he said gesturing toward empty chairs in front of us.

Up on stage, there was Nina, Justin, three guys, and- it can't be. It's her.

**(1) **Think of Lindsey Stirling. She creates instrumentals of covers of songs with a violin.


	9. IMPORTANT!

Due to recent events, I don't think I can finish this story right now. I feel that I have lost the motivation to write this. For as far as i know, this story will be on a long hiatus.

I'm sorry.


End file.
